This invention concerns a process according to the definition of species of claim 1 and a device for carrying out the process.
Such a release agent is applied in order to prevent sticking of stacked slices of cheese cut from the cheese strand without inserting dividing paper in between.
It is known that release agents can be sprayed on the cheese strands. In doing so, the release agent is atomized and a portion of the atomized release agent is emitted to the environment where it settles in an undesirable manner and forms a nutrient substrate for bacteria.